Lunaro
Lunaro is a PvP mode provided exclusively by the Conclave Syndicate, where players participate in an ancient Tenno sport. Access Lunaro can be accessed using the Conclave console located to the right of the Orbiter's Navigation hub, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Relay. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering the mission. A Practice mode is also available and can be played freely without affecting the player's statistics. Restrictions *Lunaro allows one to equip any Warframe, though all attributes will be made equal among all players – Some Warframe passives persist, like Mirage's passive. *All types of Mods, including Conclave Mods, are disabled in Lunaro. *No Weapons, except the Arcata, can be used and will not load into the match, even if they are previously equipped in the Conclave Loadout. *Companions such as Sentinels and Kubrows will not be carried into Lunaro either. Gameplay Lunaro is a conclave game mode where up to six players are split into two teams and face off against each other in two, three-minute rounds. Teams must score points by getting the ball, or Lunaro, into their opponent's goal. The team with the most points at the end of the six-minute match wins the game. The game can also be won at any time if a team manages to score 20 points. *The Lunaro glows in 4 different energy colors: **White (Neutral) is the basic energy color. **Light Blue or Orange indicates that the Lunaro was last in contact with Moon or Sun respectively. The effect lasts about 5 seconds before it turns back to neutral white. **Purple sparkling energy means that the Lunaro is in an unstable state and also takes about 5 seconds to wear off. *A colored ribbon is tied to a player's right shoulder, denoting the color of the player's team. **Teammates will also emit an aura of the same color. *The Lunaro carrier of either team will have an inverted chevron above them. **Not to be confused with V shape straps, as stated in Passing below. *The Lunaro is released at the center of the arena at the start of each half, while, upon scoring a goal, it is released in the middle of the zone of the team that was just scored in. *Each player is equipped with an unmmodable Arcata weapon, used to carry the Lunaro and to knock it out of opponent's possession. Basic Mechanics Grabbing and Launching are essential maneuvers in Lunaro. The following sections will cover movesets and different terminology used to describe mechanics that utilizes both grabbing and launching maneuvers. Arcata Moveset *PS4 Players = , = *Xbox Players = , = *Switch Players = , = ;Notes *Hitting a player will enact a stagger effect on them. **Hitting that player again shortly after the first hit will enact a knockdown effect on them. *Hitting a player holding the Lunaro will cause it to drop and change its glow to white. *It is possible to get checked from multiple players at once. Getting checked twice in quick succession, even if it is from 2 different players, will knock you down. *Target(s) that are checked become immune to the next hit for 5 seconds if staggered or 2 seconds if knocked down. Lunaro 4 *Dive kick is similar to 's slide attack Launching Spring. The move, however, has terrible accuracy compared to other moves. Grabbing *Walking over the Lunaro will instantly pull it to your Arcata, bearing in mind the range which is the same range needed to collect resources in all directions. *Tapping the Ball Magnet button (default ) activates the Arcata's magnetic-like force, and glows according to your Warframe's energy color. Holding the button ensures that the Lunaro is pulled towards you. Tapping the button is not advised when attempting to grab the Lunaro. **A 5-second rule is applied upon grabbing the Lunaro, which is indicated by a countdown noise and visual bright glow. If the holder runs out of time the Lunaro will explode, knocking down the holder and launching to a random direction. The blast only affects the holder of the Lunaro. *Grabbing can be done during any maneuver except for bullet jumping. Attempting to bullet jump while holding the Lunaro will cause it to launch immediately in a random direction. **You can negate this exception by holding the Ball Magnet button or by jumping again before the Lunaro is grabbed. There is no way to bullet jump while holding Lunaro. *The Ball Magnet is deactivated during Charge Attacks moves. Launching There are two methods to launch the Lunaro once it's grabbed: *Tap the Throw button (default ) for a short ranged launch. *Hold the Throw button for a long-range launch. *Curved Launch **To perform this move you have to throw the Lunaro while sliding. A short ranged launch will cause the Lunaro to curve to the left, while a long ranged launch will cause the Lunaro to curve to the right. Checking Checking (default ) is used to loosen the Lunaro from a player, slow players down, or make the Lunaro unstable. Unstable Effect Checking the Lunaro will make it unstable. The Lunaro gains increased speed and cannot be grabbed. The ball will knockdown friendly and enemy players if they touch it. Only checking the Lunaro again can redirect the Lunaro or deflect it harmlessly. *Unstable Launch **The easiest way to perform this move is to tap your Check button once to perform Dash on the Lunaro which will gain the Unstable Effect upon hit and launch to the direction you're facing. This method is highly recommended due to the accuracy which Dash provides to the hit, but it is also possible with Slash checks Clearing Clearing is the act of throwing the Lunaro outside of your team's zone. This tactic can be used to keep the Lunaro away from the goal and thereby removing the opportunity for the opposing team to score a point. Throwing the Lunaro into the air, however, is ill-advised as the agile movement system allows many players to easily catch and launch the Lunaro. Passing Passing is crucial for effective teamwork. *To pass the Lunaro to your teammate, simply grab it and use the Pass key (default ) **An inverted double chevron will appear above your teammates, indicating that your teammate is in range to receive the Lunaro. Your teammates do not need to activate the grab on their own, as the Lunaro is pulled towards them instantly. *If the Lunaro manages to hit something in between you and your teammate they are still able to grab it and it will count as a pass. Scoring To win the match you have to score more Goals than the enemy team or reach the 20 point cap. *The base score of one goal is one point. Up to 2 additional points can be earned when certain conditions are met. 'Scoring from inside the zone: 1 point' A launched Lunaro from within the goal's zone will reward the scoring team one point. It is somewhat difficult to score close to the goal due to its border. Trying to long-range launch the ball may result in it going upwards or hitting the border and potentially launching it outside of the zone and towards your own goal. 'Scoring from outside the zone: 2 points' A launched Lunaro from outside the goal's zone will reward the scoring team two points. It is always recommended to use a long-ranged launch as the Lunaro will almost never make it to the goal with a short launch. 'Scoring an Unstable Lunaro inside the zone: 2 points' If the Lunaro is made unstable inside the goal's zone and enters the goal, the scoring team will be rewarded two points. This method can be done using either or however, using the Slashes ( ) can be more difficult than using to Dash. 'Scoring an Unstable Lunaro outside the zone: 3 points' If the Lunaro is made unstable outside of the goal's zone and enters the goal, the scoring team will be rewarded three points. The added requirement of having to aim the Lunaro into the opposing team's goal while it is unstable outside of the opposing team's zone makes this the most difficult shot to pull off. Advanced Mechanics Assisting It's the combination of a pass, receive and score. Each task has to be done accordingly and cannot be interrupted. Intercepting Catching the Lunaro after an opposing player launches the Lunaro is counted as an interception. Keep in mind that the Lunaro must have the enemy team glow and cannot be interrupted by surroundings, such as Pillars, to count as an Interception. Stealing The below criteria must be met in order to steal the Lunaro from an enemy player: *The Lunaro must be possessed by the player and cannot be laying on the ground of flying even if it has his team glow. **There's also a chance to count as Steal . *Checking the carrier once or if the Lunaro explodes off of the carrier. **If the Lunaro happens to become Unstable you won't be able to grab it and even after the effect wears off it will not count as a Steal. *Catching the Lunaro as soon as it leaves the previous carrier **The easiest way to catch the Lunaro would be to use the Ball Magnet. Saving Intercepting or deflecting a Lunaro that otherwise would have entered the goal counts as a save. This mechanic involves the player standing directly in front of their goal and catching the Lunaro as it comes towards the goal or deflecting it away with a Check. Reception Receiving the Lunaro from a launch by your teammate. The Lunaro must have your current team's glow. The Lunaro will remain glowing even when it bounces off of objects (Goal Borders, Pillars, Barriers, etc.).\ Catching In order to catch the ball either you or enemy team have to launch it and catch it by colliding with it or using the Ball magnet in mid-air. Both the ball and you have to be in midair, and neither of you can touch the ground before the ball is in your Arcata. This is mostly done, and also easier to do when the enemy team first touches the ball and launches it to the center of the arena. It is also possible to catch your own or your team's ball when it bounces off the top barrier. Rebounding Receiving the Lunaro after it has bounced on or around the goal borders and launching into the goal will count as a rebound. The act of bouncing the Lunaro on or around the goal borders can be done by you or a teammate. Strategy for Balanced Matches Roles Using the terminology of popular contemporary ballgames, a 3v3 match currently supports several roles that can be played and sustained by any player whether they are new to the game or not. It is not unusual for each player to play at least two of these roles in each game, switching from an "offensive" role to a "defensive" role depending on whether the other team is in possession of the Lunaro. ;Goalkeeper (a.k.a. Goalie, Keeper) A player who is crucial to a team's success. Their job is to stand back inside their team's zone and stop the Lunaro from entering the goal. If he has gained possession of the Lunaro, then he should either pass the Lunaro to a teammate or switch to an attacking role. For a defensive type goalie, when the enemy team approaches with the Lunaro, the goalie should not move away from the goal area. If the enemy team decides to launch the Lunaro directly at the goal, an effective strategy is for the player to jump towards the Lunaro as well as activate their Ball Magnet to try and intercept the Lunaro, but this action requires timing and skill. Upon catching the Lunaro, the Goalkeeper has to act quickly as reacting a fraction of a second too late may cause him to drop the Lunaro and lead to a score for the opposing team. For an aggressive type goalie, you should predict the move that the enemy attacker is attempting and intercept or check the Lunaro or the attacker accordingly. ;Fielder (a.k.a. Sweeper, Tackler, Pointer, Mid player) This role is not all about scoring goals. The most important role of a Fielder is checking enemy players, clearing the Lunaro and passing. Fielders also pressure the enemy team and help in obtaining or retaining possession of the Lunaro by passing and intercepting the Lunaro, and stealing it if inside the enemy ring. While the enemy team is in the midfield (grey area in the image) the fielder's role is to intercept the enemy by either catching the Lunaro as they move around or to check the enemy and grab the Lunaro before they can react. This role can easily advance into an attacking role. If the player gains possession of the Lunaro, they may find it is easier to attack quickly than pass the Lunaro to the striker on their team. ;Forward (a.k.a. Target man, Striker) A striker's main focus is always the Lunaro, whether by receiving it from teammates (whether it's a Pass or random clear), intercepting enemy passes and stealing the Lunaro from them or reacting to a player's own shots through either rebounds or catches. The striker requires in-depth knowledge of attacking methods in order to get past the enemy team's defense, this includes ground unstables, aerial unstables, and angular unstables. The striker should be aware that using 1 point shots is the last resort, and should only be done if there is absolutely no other option. The method of 'dunking' whereby the striker moves up to the enemy goal and then, at point-blank range scores with a 1 pointer can be an effective tactic, albeit scores fewer points than other methods. Notes *Checking is an incredibly important aspect of Lunaro that is used when scoring, intercepting, and also when being a goalie. *There are several types of Unstable shots, ranging from a basic ground unstable to an advanced rebounding aerial shot. Different shots are effective to make your play style more diverse and effective. **Aerial unstable: This type of shot is when the player throws the Lunaro in the air at a 45°-60° angle and then jump upwards to the Lunaro and 'check' it into the goal. This shot can be done at steeper angles but these require more skill than the 45°-60° type **Angular unstable: This type of shot requires the player to go into settings>controls>align attacks to camera and disable this option. The player then needs to have fast reaction speed and when they are going for a shot they must throw the Lunaro, move in its direction but turn the camera at the last second and 'check' the Lunaro into the goal. **Ground unstable: This type of shot is merely throwing the Lunaro on the floor, then jumping towards it and pressing to hit the Lunaro into the goal. Tips *To avoid unbalanced matchmaking and ping issues you should make your own squad with a host who has a decent ping. However, keep in mind that teams fill in order so if you have a squad of 4 including you it will be a 2v2. *If you want to play with friends or certain people you have to set party matchmaking to Invite Only or Friends before loading and entering the lobby. *Practice with other players in private games. Real games will stress you and won't leave you enough time to learn as much. Playing alone is an excellent method to practice tactics you have already been shown or taught. *Pick a role. Don't go inside without a solid team or methodology, always ensure that your team has someone who is defending and someone who is attacking. Leaving one of these spots open could lead to silly mistakes that could have been easily handled if the role was filled. **As a Goalkeeper: Always think ahead of others, even your teammates, as you have all the time you need before you make your next move. Keep an eye on who's charging towards you and whether they are tracked down by your teammates or not. Clear the Lunaro but don't overdo it, once it's outside the ring you have 2 options, you can either continue with an attack or you can pass it to your teammates. The pillars are used by your enemies for some very advanced moves that are difficult to deflect, so be aware and watch your opponent carefully. They can also be a hindrance if you hit them while trying to clear the Lunaro. If you are going to pass to your teammate then don't launch the Lunaro aimlessly without checking where your teammate is at, make sure they are ready to receive. **As a Fielder your most powerful weapon is the Dash, use it but in a smart way. Try not to be confused by enemy players, always focus on the enemy Lunaro carrier and intercept him quickly to ensure you can gain the upper hand. Aiming is crucial so don't launch the Lunaro aimlessly without checking where your teammate is at. You're supposed to clear the Lunaro whenever it's inside your team's ring but a good Pass helps your team to advance quickly. Do not harass the enemy goalkeeper as this is shunned upon by players, however checking an enemy that possesses the Lunaro multiple times is absolutely fine. **As a Forward you need to be nimble and skillful. Interceptions, aerial unstables and ground unstables as well as all other Maneuvers are your base skill. The next thing you need is to be able to catch the Lunaro and mostly in mid-air where you'll face little opposition and be free on your way to the enemy goal. Be quick, don't idle even for a second and stick to where the Lunaro is at and predict where it is going to land. You should also steal the Lunaro more often than checking enemy players to grab it. When your midfielder has the Lunaro and attempts to pass it to you, don't shoot recklessly, if the Lunaro is being held for too long don't get rid of it by throwing it carelessly, instead try to pass it or rebound it to shoot again. Do not flee from engagements, instead attempt to gain the Lunaro quickly and continue the attack, Do not rush and attempt to 'tank' directly through the enemy line. The first-touch of each half has to be yours, even if you're not placed close to the Lunaro . Do not rush the enemy team after you have scored a goal, this is not a good tactic. Arenas There are currently 4 Lunaro arenas. Rewards Media LunaroSquad.jpg Warframe at E3 - New 'Lunaro' Game Mode Coming Soon LUNARO - Introduction First Match Warframe Sports Lunaro & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Warframe- Lunaro First Impression - Riv Elite-Guards theme coloring Patch History *Fixed body slam dash allowing you to travel much further than intended in Lunaro. *Fixed Lunaro Practice VO and Practice cinematics overlapping the regular VO. *Fixed inability to interrupt your Bullet Jump in Lunaro. *Fixed a crash when joining a Lunaro match. *Fixed Lunaro lobby lighting being too bright to show team flag designs in Conclave. *Fixed the “X” callout button missing from the Lunaro Practice Mode, which made it appear that the Practice Mode could not be activated. *Fixed crashing at End of Mission when playing Lunaro. *Fixed Operator performing a Lunaro shoulder dash animation when attempting to roll while in Void mode. *Fixed an issue where the tip of the Lunaro Arcata would be swirly. *Fixed the Lunaro ball marker disappearing. *Fixed being unable to cancel a Bullet Jump in Lunaro. *You now cannot catch or punch the Lunaro for .5 secs after dropping/throwing it. *Fixed an issue in Lunaro where curved throws would hit the ground first. *Fixed being able to throw an unstable Lunaro ball at ultra fast speeds due to high latency in Lunaro. *Fixed the Lunaro ball appearing in the Navigation screen after viewing Conclave loadout. *Fixed Clients not being able to see the Arcata in Lunaro Captura Arsenal. *Added an “Opponent forfeited” message in Conclave Team Annihilation and Lunaro when the opponent team leaves the match instead of "Victory". *Fixed loading into a Lunaro lobby and only seeing ghostly Excalibur placeholders. *Fixed the Lunaro HUD not scaling to the screen. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Lunaro ball explosion/timer FX. *Fixed Lunaro round timer starting at 2:59 instead of 3:00. *Adjusted the lighting in the Perrin Sequence Lunaro map. We have made some changes that largely affect the duration of Lunaro matches. These are very fast paced games - and the new win scenarios speak to that! *Lunaro match time has been reduced to 6 minutes from 10 minutes. These means there will be two 3 minute halves. *The Maximum score has been reduced to 20: first team to 20 points wins! *Fixed an issue in Lunaro playlist where the first arena would always be Perrin Sequence. *Arbiters of Hexis ‘Arbiter's Arena’ Lunaro Map has been added! *Fixed the UI displaying the wrong half-time indication when rejoining a Lunaro game in progress. *Improved Lunaro save detection. *Fixed a rampant end of mission crash in Lunaro. *Fixed script error when entering the Lunaro Practice mode. *A New Perrin Sequence Lunaro Arena has been added! *Fixed being able to save a goal from the opposite side of the goal ring in Lunaro. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Lunaro. *Fixed a crash that occurred during a Lunaro match. *Lunaro gamemode will now show up in the Liset Conclave console rotation. *Fixed the scoreboard not disappearing when dead in Conclave and during replays in Lunaro. ;Lunaro and Conclave Additions & Changes: Lunaro has been out in the wild for a couple of weeks now, and in this time we've been play testing extensively - internally and externally - and have been listening to your feedback. In an effort to address your concerns and increase the overall playability of the mode we've implemented a number of new gameplay features, arenas, customizations, and back end systems. Read on below for further details: ;New Arena! Steel Meridian Themed Map: The valorous troops of the Steel Meridian were greatly pleased by the skill and honor found within Lunaro matches and have constructed a variant of the Arena for friendly Tenno to enjoy. Find the new map in rotation today. ;New Warm-Up System! Haven't played any Lunaro since launch? Feeling a bit rusty? Well worry no more! The introduction of the new Lunaro Warm-Up system will take players currently waiting in a not full lobby and load them all into a practice session. These sessions will see all active players equipped with their own Lunaro so as to allow everyone the chance to practise basic game mechanics while waiting for additional loadings to join. Once a game is full and ready to begin the match will naturally progress to the proper Lunaro mode with goals, assists, and saves from the previous Warm-Up being wiped clear. ;New Gameplay Mechanics! Ball Magnet Guard: Many of the loudest complaints about Lunaro were directed to the frequency of possession changes that could occur when a scrum was formed. To help alleviate this we've introduced the Ball Magnet Guard mechanic. This mechanic will allow the player with the ball to absorb a couple of hits, both melee and check attacks, before they lose possession. Initiating a Ball Magnet Guard is as simple as holding down the Ball Magnet button after the Lunaro has been picked up. Passing is now a dedicated button. Defaulted to R, this dedicated pass button should make coordination and team play more viable, especially in high-latency environments. Bringing up the Scoreboard can now be done with the button bringing Warframe PvP in with more traditional PvP games.* ;New PvP Matchmaking Rules! Much of the feedback we've received from our seasoned PvP players and newcomers alike was our inscrutable matchmaking rules. We've attempted to stream lines and have separated the rules used to match players in PvE from those used for PvP. Specifics on these PvP specific matchmaking rules are as follows: When attempting to join a friend you will be placed on their team if there is available space. If you create a squad and then create/join a PvP lobby you will all be placed on the same team. Subsequent joiners will fill the opposing team slots. Inviting a Friend who is currently in a squad will attempt to being in the full squad into your current game/lobby. Attempting to join a PvP match without enough space for you and your squad will now present an error message indicating that there isn't space to accommodate everyone. A similar error message to the above will be displayed when a full Squad of 4 players attempts to join a Lunaro match. Invite and Friends Only Lobbies now have a "Switch Team" option. ;New Penalty/Reward System! Another common gripe that has sometimes been affecting our competitive PvP modes was one that affects almost all games of this nature; rage quitters. While any system we introduce won't be able to completely solve this issue we've enacted a consequence system that will hopefully curb some of the more numerous instances: *We now track players who quit out of matches including those using the Alt-F4 method. *The Penalty system has 2 stages; a warning and a penalty applied state: **The warning stage will appear on the Landing Craft after the game detects that you've quit out of a match prematurely. **The Penalty Applied state will kick in after a certain % of your last games are determined to have been prematurely left. This state results in an XP Penalty of 75%. **Player's can climb back out of the Penalty Applied state by completing a corresponding amount of full matches. *While also negatively affecting rage quitters, we want to encourage those who continue to play while short on players and those who play multiple matches in a row. **Completing a match you were short on will result in a +20% boost to XP and Standing. **Completing subsequent matches will results in 10% more XP and Standing after the first match. ;New Custom Lunaro Bindings! With the launch of Lunaro on Consoles we introduced full customization options for Lunaro controls. With this update we will be introducing the same functionality for PC keyboard and mouse users. Head over to the Options screen to configure your Lunaro bindings as you see fit! ;Soft Launch: Player Hosted Servers Another major complaint directed toward our Conclave game modes has been the potential for laggy experiences due to the game running on our peer to peer system. With this update we will be rolling out the first stages of a potential solution to this issue: volunteer player hosted servers - we've got the tools in place to allow you to host Lunaro. At this stage volunteer servers are limited to running Lunaro only, and require a separate dedicated computer to host. The initial roll-out will be conducted via an invite-only process due to the need to gauge scalability and success. We will be using this soft launch to gather valuable feedback and stats and once we determine that the system is ready to provide the best experience we will be moving forward with a full scale public release. *Fixed being able to score immediately by jumping into the zone that your team just scored against before the replay in Lunaro. *Fixed being able to click Cephalon Capture + Lunaro through the Challenges dropdown menu in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with Lunaro functionality breaking after a goal replay. *Polished the goal Replay feature in Lunaro. *Small change to slow down the equip/unequip animations on the Lunaro. *Improved squad merging code to better facilitate Lunaro matchmaking. *Fixed rolling while the Lunaro explodes in your hand, not knocking you down. *Fixed an issue with late joining players not having the correct aura color in Lunaro matches. *Fixed a Lunaro match starting immediately after migrating in the lobby while waiting for all players to join. *Fixed an issue with animations not properly playing if the pause menu is activated during the Lunaro countdown. *Fixed an issue with players facing a random direction following Lunaro half time. *Fixed parrying mid combo not resetting the combo chain in Lunaro. *Fixed an issue with players being temporarily stuck crouching if crouching during the start of a Lunaro goal replay. *Fixed the timer being stuck at 15 seconds when placed with an uneven team in Lunaro. *The minimum players per team for a Lunaro match to start is now 1. *A Public Lunaro match will now only start when 6 people have joined the lobby. This alleviates joining a game in progress that may be very one sided and not enjoying Lunaro to its fullest! *Players will be unable to join a Lunaro match in progress if the score difference is greater than 6 points. *Your reticle will now appear different when in possession of the Lunaro. *Fixed the Lunaro lobby displaying slots for 8 players instead of 6. *Fixed shoulder charging sometimes not working in Lunaro. *Fixed a rare occurrence where the Arcata would do 2x melee damage in Lunaro. *Fixed the reticle changing when activating an Emote in Lunaro. *Fixed being able to shoulder charge twice consecutively while sliding in Lunaro. *Fixed a match ending if the Lunaro hits a wall with approximately less than 1 second left. The match should only end on catch or when the Lunaro hits the ground at that time. *You will now be immune to damage and staggers for 2 seconds after being knocked down, but can still have the Lunaro knocked out of your Arcata. *Increased immunity from staggers after being staggered from 4 to 5 seconds in Lunaro. *Tweaked knockdown sounds in Lunaro. *Fixed interrupted animations playing again a second time in Lunaro. *Fixed a host migration in the Lunaro lobby resulting in a solo match that never ended. *Fixed being able to gain Affinity and Standing from goals in a Solo Lunaro game after gaining a hollow victory in the Practice mode. *You can now be knocked down during a roll/dodge. *Removed the stagger effect from the Arcata in Lunaro - it'll now take multiple swings landed to stun an opponent. *Improved teammate visibility from across the Lunaro field. *Tweaked numerous sounds related to the Lunaro. *Tweaked half-time Teshin VO. *Fixed Lunaro Challenges not working for Clients. *Fixed the Lunaro to knock you in the direction it’s travelling instead of a random direction. *Fixed shoulder charge attacks not hitting the Lunaro when charging around floor/wall objects. *Potential fix for idle Arcata spin not playing sometimes. *Fixed punches and kicks missing the Lunaro in certain situations. *Fixed standing kick attacks not hitting anything if the player stands still. *Fixed Clients not seeing knockdowns from angry Lunaros. *Fixed being able to knock away the ball in the same attack that you knocked it loose. *Fixed minor cause where you were able to hit players when you shouldn't have been able to. *Tweaked Teshin’s VO to prevent overlapping transmissions. *Removed the FX and sound on the end of shoulder checking. *Lunaro Game sessions can no longer be joined once they reach Half Time. *Increased the force from which you can throw a curveball. *Increased the visual glowing FX when you catch the Lunaro to better assist in indicating when you are a ball carrier.. *Swapped LT and RT binds on controllers for Lunaro (RT is now throw). Only those who have the ‘Default Controls’ will notice this change. *Fixed pressing X on controllers conflicting between ‘Practice Lunaro’ and ‘Play Now’. *Fixed players sometime loading into the wrong Lunaro level - an old development map somehow made its way in! There is only one arena at this time. *Increased size of “Lunaro” text on Launcher. *Fixed Clients spawning in the sky after Half Time in Lunaro. *Fixed an issue with Warframe movement speed multipliers not working outside of the Conclave. The normalization of speeds for Lunaro was improperly being inherited in PvE. *Lunaro has been changed to 3v3 match sizes! This change from 4v4 to 3v3 is based on current pacing and controls - it will significantly help the chaos. Please note our list of feedback from you all is amazing and we'll be making changes over the next few days to address your top areas. Thank you SO much for playing LUNARO! *Reduced the speed of Checking in Lunaro by 6.5% *Added a Teshin tutorial lines for throwing curves in Lunaro. *Tweaked Arcata impact sounds. *Fixed a script error when spawning into Lunaro. *Fixed halftime not starting / game not ending if the Lunaro is lying still on the ground. *Introduced. }} es:Lunaro Category:Missions Category:PvP Category:Update 19 Category:FANDOM Video Category:Mechanics